


it's a fine line between love and death

by crookedspoon



Series: A Change of Worlds [1]
Category: Batman: Arkham Knight
Genre: Alternate Universe - BDSM, Breathplay, Community: femslash100, F/F, Humiliation, Not Safe Sane and Consensual, POV Harley Quinn, Painplay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-21
Updated: 2016-02-26
Packaged: 2018-05-22 11:59:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6078525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crookedspoon/pseuds/crookedspoon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Keeping it together as boss lady is tough going and not really what Harley needs.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> For #3 "BDSM" at femslash100's [drabble cycle: AUs](http://femslash100.livejournal.com/1707324.html) and "Care's an Enemy to Life" at genprompt-bingo round 8 ([all cards](https://docs.google.com/document/d/1pmKNKLmHO5l6z8G8GJl7R5Gc64TjhecRzZQDJK98TTE/edit?usp=sharing)).
> 
> My attempt at writing at least _something_ this month. (Containing these AUs to 250 words is hard. And this one doesn't even feel like an AU, does it?)

It's tough work, being the boss lady. Keeping it together to not seem weak, to not be written off as an insane sidekick whose usefulness expired with her love, to not be contested by clowns who insist on basking in a legacy that's not theirs.

She ain't no domme, but her goons sure appreciate her heels grindin' their noses into the dust. Maybe they're playing along because she tries so hard, or maybe they're enjoyin' themselves.

At least someone is.

It's fun enough, dressing them up or down, butting heads with the biggest and meanest of them, giving them a run for their money. But she needs something more, something _different._ Steel-tipped claws and thorny vines perforating her skin with breathing holes are a good start but even a concerted effort of her gal-pals can't satisfy that darkest part of her, and it's only so long before she feels like sucking air through a straw again.

Until she meets Christina. Who _makes_ that metaphor reality, folding Harley into a tub of ice-water, and Harley's thinking—well, Harley _thought_ this could be useful for underwater getaways; now she ain't thinking much at all. She's concentrating on not panicking, on forcing her breath out and in steadily, on not disappointing Christina. She lasts a lifetime before water goes down the wrong pipe. She splutters and struggles against Christina's grip in her hair.

When Christina finally pulls her up, Harley's coughing and trembling and retching and sloshing bathwater everywhere—but still blessedly alive.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another attempt at #3 "BDSM" from femslash100's drabble cycle: AUs, this time coupled with "Pain" from genprompt-bingo.

She knows what they're saying: "If you want a good look at what you're _not_ getting, I'd suggest you come up with something juicy to take to the new boss."

So they do.

"The new recruits are in," one says and leers. Harley's fingertips dig harder into the grainy floorboards. She won't cover herself.

"Great!" Christina's hands clap in excitement. "Make sure the camera's on their faces when you hand out their welcoming presents. I want to see their _surprise,_ hah. I'll talk to the survivors later. If there are any."

Chilling laughter and pats on the head. Harley's eyes flutter. Takes her mind off wondering whether the guys are turned on seeing their former boss lady brought down like this; whether they've fantasized about doing the same – either making Harley submit, or kneeling at Christina's feet themselves.

"Boss, the Batkid's been..." another thug falters when he spots Harley.

"Robin?" Christina thunders and her fingers twist into Harley's hair. "Bring me that interfering goose-brained brat. I'd prefer him alive so I can skin him myself, but no need to be gentle. He deserves everything that's coming to him."

Near-blinding pain sears Harley's scalp and jolts down to her navel. For a paralyzed moment, every fibre in her body _aches._ One clothespin after the other snaps from the taut skin of her arms. Christina's displeasure is fixated on the monitors instead of Harley, who destroyed the art project Christina's turned her into.

If _that's_ her punishment, it couldn't sting any worse.

**Author's Note:**

> I have a standing invitation for readers to suggest characters/pairings/scenarios for all of my unwritten prompts. If you'd like to propose femslash pairings/scenarios for this AU drabble cycle, the prompts are [here](https://docs.google.com/document/d/1ySl_i5ytwkIrxFHai0KyibekhD2KrHe6RvRIgtNplRs/edit?usp=sharing). (I'd especially appreciate suggestions for Movie and TV Show Fusion, as well as the writer's choice prompt.) :D


End file.
